Angel
“Then don’t leave!”-Angel to Stripe Personality Angel is cranky, introverted and stubborn. Since she is broody, it makes her extra prickly. She is shown to be stubborn when even after Stripe begs her, she still doesn't come with him to the wild. She also is known to hate long conversations, since she always tries to answer a question with a grunt, instead of real words. Before Stripe and Frost left the Tame Flock, Angel was bright and happy. She was friendly, and her best friend was her brother, Stripe. She was easily excited, and she always looked at things with a sweet outlook. Appearance Angel is a scrawny, small hen with black and white stripes and yellow eyes. She is said to be skinny, and her feathers are shown to be scrappy and lacking their natural gloss. She is known to be the least fit member of the Tame Flock, and she is also said to be the smallest chicken in the Tame Flock, as well. Her eyes are similar to Stripe's eyes, only Angel's eyes are lighter yellow, where Stripe's eyes are amber-orange. She has a white body with black stripes, like any Barred Rock hen. She is very weak-looking, and not as well-fed as the other members of the Tame Flock. Relationships Stripe Angel and Stripe were best friends until Stripe decided to leave the Tames. When they were young, Angel would constantly talk to her hatch-mate, and she looked up to him. She also admired how handsome and strong he was. Then, when Stripe decided to leave the Tame Flock, she fell into a state of depression and became broody. She became bitter and closed-off to Stripe, and they barely ever spoke after Stripe made his decision. Sweetheart, Cutie and Puff Angel and Sweetheart were great friends when they were young. They always liked each other very much and were friendly with each other. Then, when Stripe and Frost left, Angel lost her connection with Sweetheart. Angel never had any good feelings for Cutie and thought she was a bossy Superior and a mean chicken. She almost never talked to Puff. Frost Angel and Frost were pretty good friends, but they were also a little competitive. They both wanted Stripe's attention for different reasons, and they both viewed each other as attention-hoggers. But that didn't stand in the way of their friendship. Angel became bitter to Frost when she left. Interesting Facts # Even though there is no actual proof in the book that Angel and Stripe are siblings, the author confirmed that they are indeed related. # The author states that even though Stripe has wild blood and was successful at wild Flock life, that doesn't mean Angel would survive too. The author said that Angel was never fit for wild life, and it was good that she stayed with the Tames. # Even though Angel is classified as a minor character, the author said that Angel has a bigger story than she appears to have. # The author said that people underestimate Angel, thinking that she is a weak, minor character, but she is actually full of personality. Nobody sees that. # Angel is the only character in Flocks who is a Tame that is related to a wild chicken. =